


Fear without reason

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, innocent Callie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: Roxy begin to leave Calliope alone ate night, this is starting to make the cherub to fear about her relationship with Roxy.





	

  After the Sburb ended and everyone settled their lives, Calliope and Roxy decided to live together in a house next to a Dirk and Jake. The simple and monotonous life. The two girls have all the time in the world to share with each other. Always cheering in the days that passed, enjoying the time together.

  
  Calliope was not remembered wen this started, but one night Roxy had left the for hours in the night and only return at dawn. Initially this not disturbed Calliope, but with the passing days Roxy spent more time outside.

  
  On one of the many nights Roxy was not in the house, Callie began to suspect about the human girl. _'Why does not she spend the night with me? Did she get tired of me? Has she realized how monstrous I am?'_   Calliope began to think in fear. 

  
  ' _I knew this was going to happen. It was too good to be true!'_   The cherub began to cry on the blankets of the comfortable bed. She loved Roxy, but is she a human girl don't liked her anymore? The thought made Calliope shrink and try to fight against the tears.

  
  After hours, when the night over, Callie waited for the human return, she decided to ask Roxy what was happening. Sounds from the entrance of the house could be hearing, after a few minutes Roxy appeared in the room to see Calliope awake and set on a bed.

  
"Hey, Callie ... kind of early to get up?"

  
"Yes ... it's ...." The cherub has trying to be a serious but was very scared.

  
"Some problem? You look nervous ..."

  
"Hmm ... hum, Roxy ... why are you leaving so late at night lately?"

  
  "Oh shit, I knew you'd notice!" Roxy spoke a little frustrated. She approached Calliope and sat on the edge of the bed, she seemed to have a large bag with something. "Look ... I've been ... ah, damn, I can't fool you!" Roxy handed the bag to Calliope.

  
  Calliope slowly opened it, it was a gift wrapping, the cherub slowly ripped the paper and see a drawing board like that she has on the meteor. Callie stiffened in disbelief, she looked at Roxy without understanding.

  
"What is it ?!" Calliope asked.

  
"I was leaving late to help Dirk with some things, I wanted to get you a new tablet that you love drawing and Dirk was the only one who had one." Roxy explained. "I wanted to surprise you, but you caught me before ..."

  
"Thank you, Roxy!" Calliope came over and hugged the human as tightly as she could.

  
"Now you can go back to drawing as much as you want!" Roxy said cheerfully.

  
  Calliope smiled, looking from Roxy to the drawing board. It seemed that really everything Roxy did was for a good cause, the cherub promised to herself that there are no more debut of Roxy, just as Roxy promised not to keep any more secrets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this already make a time, finale I find courage to post.


End file.
